Crossword puzzles and chocolate cake
by mikipau
Summary: Mary Margaret is feeling lonely and Ruby needs a little help. Ruby/Mary Margaret fluff.


**Title:** Crossword puzzles and chocolate cake

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom: **Once Upon A Time

**Pairing:** Ruby/Mary Margaret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters there within, I'm just borrowing them from time to time with a promise to return them unharmed and hopefully a little bit happier.

**Summary: **Mary Margaret is feeling lonely and Ruby needs a little help. Ruby/Mary Margaret fluff.

Mary Margaret had gotten used to having Emma around. Even though Emma, being the sheriff, worked long hours the two of them had managed to have dinner or at least sit down to talk for a while each day. A comfortable companionship had developed between them and for the first time in her life Mary Margaret hadn't felt so alone in the world. That had changed.

Emma had come to an agreement with Storybrooke's Mayor, which meant she got to spend more time with Henry, their son. Mayor Regina Mills was not an easy woman to befriend, or even civilly get along with. To Mary Margaret it had seemed like Regina didn't have a friendly bone in her body, but somehow Emma had managed with what the rest of the people in their little town had thought impossible. After numerous clashes and even a fistfight the two women had reached a truce, a truce which had led to them being friends, and now lovers.

What had started out as afternoon sessions to help with Henry's homework had soon turned into dinners and staying late into the evening. The occasional overnight sleepover was now more of a routine and Emma had breakfast with her new family more often than not. Even though neither of the women seemed to have noticed they practically lived together. Emma's meagre belongings had somehow migrated from Mary Margaret's guestroom to the Mills' large house and the few things left behind only added to the feeling of loneliness the schoolteacher now felt.

After weeks of sharing her life and home with someone Mary Margaret found herself once again the only occupant in her apartment. No matter how cosy and familiarly safe the place was, without anyone to share it with, Mary Margaret felt like it wasn't home at all. She felt lonely and being no stranger to the feeling, it seemed to be a constant companion throughout her life, she tried to endure it. The stillness of the rooms and the quiet surrounding her added to the empty feeling in her chest and when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed a thin jacket and fled her own home.

She walked around Storybrooke for a while, the cold autumn air eventually forcing her to turn towards Granny's diner for a warm drink and hopefully some company. Opening the door she was sadly disappointed to find the place practically deserted - Ruby, sitting behind the bar with a crossword puzzle, being the only one in the diner-turned-bar-by-night.

The young woman looked up from the paper in front of her, pen held between her front teeth, her eyes lighting up as she saw Mary Margaret enter.

"Hi Miss Blanchard," she said with a big smile as she dropped the pen onto the bar and got to her feet. "What can I getcha?"

Mary Margaret smiled back. She felt it was a rather failed attempt, lacking her usual enthusiasm, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Cocoa, please Ruby." She didn't want to appear ungrateful; Ruby's warm welcoming not deserving of her downhearted attitude. Although Ruby had a reputation to be on the promiscuous side Mary Margaret had always found the other woman to be polite and kind. She suspected the staple hotpants and tight tied shirt had less to do with Ruby's rumored loose morals and more to do with adding to her granny's consternation.

She walked towards the bar to sit on one of the stools there. Normally she'd go for one of the tables, but tonight she really wanted some company and maybe Ruby would be willing to talk for a little while. She glanced at the crossword puzzle, half of it solved with neat slightly slanted letters.

"With cinnamon, right?"

Mary Margaret looked up from perusing the carefully written words, surprised at the other woman's question. "Yes, that's right." She felt a genuine smile tug at her lips, happy that Ruby had noticed her preference and remembered it.

"Thank you," she added as a steaming mug was put in front of her, topped off with whipped cream sprinkled with cinnamon. Mary Margaret sipped slowly, letting the mug warm her cold hands.

Ruby sat on the other side of the bar, pen back in hand, but not looking at the crossword. Instead she met Mary Margaret's eyes, a curious but pleased look on her face as she watched the older woman's posture gradually relax as the drink warmed her.

Mary Margaret looked around the empty diner, trying to find something to say "Slow night?"

"Yeah," Ruby sighed. "I was trying to solve this," she indicated the crossword puzzle with a shrug and a slight slant of her head "but it seems the diner isn't the only slow thing in Storybrooke."

"Awww, come on. It can't be that bad." Mary Margaret hated when others put themselves down. She knew she tended to do so herself, a bad habit she wished she could shake. "I bet if we put our heads together we could solve this one before its time for you to close up."

Ruby grinned, red lips showing straight white teeth and her heavily made-up eyes twinkled joyfully. Turning the paper 90 degrees so they both could read it, she leaned across the bar, pen at the ready as they both concentrated on the puzzle before them.

Since that night Mary Margaret found herself spending most of her evenings at the diner. When the diner was busy she'd sit at a table going over test for the kids or preparing coming lessons. Ruby would drop by her table every now and then, refilling her coffee cup or bringing her new cocoa. They'd exchange a few words and Mary Margaret would smile when Ruby winked at her from across the room, rolling her eyes at the occasional lewd comment from the male customers. On slow nights they'd sit at the bar, solve crossword puzzles, talk or simply enjoy each other's company.

It was a different kind of friendship, a kind neither of them had experienced before. Unexpected, was the word Mary Margaret used as she thought about it. In many ways they were almost polar opposites. Mary Margaret wore pale colours, her clothes proper and far from daring. Ruby was all about red and black and usually her clothes exposed more skin than they covered. Mary Margaret was older, more composed and less outgoing than Ruby, who sometimes was childishly silly, though never naïve. They found their differences added to the dynamics between them, and their likenesses were the glue that held this new friendship together.

Mary Margaret had quickly seen that even though they seemed so unlike each other, they also had a lot in common. Looking closely Ruby had a familiar tinge of empty loneliness and longing in her eyes that Mary Margaret knew well from looking at herself in the mirror. They both felt insecure about their place in the world and buried deep down underneath layers of protective shielding they both had that wish to find someone. Someone special who'd love them, really love them, for who they were.

This night had been a slow one. Mary Margaret had sat at the bar listening to the radio and watched as Ruby cleaned glasses and reorganized drawers. She'd offered to help, but the younger woman had refused - saying her granny would have her hide if she found out Ruby had let a customer do her work for her. Mary Margaret had insisted, and in the end she'd been given a bunch of napkins to fold.

Finished with the glasses Ruby sighed and rubbed her forehead with the back of the hand still holding the damp towel she'd been using. She glanced at the clock and sighed again. "I can't believe that took so long! I guess I have to do all that stupid baking tomorrow." She threw the towel onto the counter and groaned as she stretched her back, arms reaching towards the ceiling and head lolling back on her neck.

Mary Margaret smiled at the display, her eyes taking in the woman before her. Ruby was pretty, under all the makeup and pretended bravado Mary Margaret could easily see the beautiful woman that shone through. She frowned, eyebrows drawn together as the thought registered in her mind. Beautiful? Her cheeks heated, the blush crept up her neck and she quickly forced her eyes back onto the napkin she was currently folding. She hoped Ruby hadn't noticed her reaction, but glancing back up at the younger woman the schoolteacher realized she didn't have any such luck. Ruby had a teasing look on her face, one of her trademark grins tugged at the corner of her red lips as she raised an eyebrow in a knowing gesture at Mary Margaret's obvious distress.

"Uhm, baking?" Mary Margaret heard how weak her own voice sounded and cringed slightly, but she forced herself to look up at Ruby. Meeting the other woman's eyes she thought she saw something in them. Disappointment? Sadness? It was gone too quickly for Mary Margaret to tell and in its absence was a smile which didn't quite fill the younger woman's eyes with their usual warmth.

Ruby reached for the napkins Mary Margaret had already folded and put them behind the counter. "Yeah, since granny hasn't been well we're almost out of pies and cookies and...well anything edible really." She looked up again, meeting Mary Margaret's eyes and with a tilt of her head similar to that of a begging puppy she pouted.

"Will you help me? I know you can bake. I need to feed our customers and I really, really, really am useless at baking."

Mary Margret looked at Ruby, red lips pouting and eyelashes fluttering.

"I'll show you granny's super secret recipes," the younger woman cajoled.

Mary Margaret chuckled. "You know she'd never allow that."

"Well she doesn't have to know, now does she?" Ruby's pouting lips quirked up at the corners, holding back a smile that was about to break through. "Pretty please Mary Margaret. Help me?"

Mary Margaret felt the awkwardness from a few moments ago dissipate as relief flooded her body and she relaxed. Ruby was back to her usual mischievous self and since baking was something she enjoyed doing she nodded her agreement. "Tomorrow?"

The pout on Ruby's face was immediately replaced by a big smile. Mary Margaret chuckled. "You imp! You know flashing those pretty eyes and pouting gets you anything you want!"

Ruby just continued to smile, not in the least chastised by the playful tone of Mary Margaret's voice.

Granny's book of recipes lay on the table, opened to a page describing how to go about making the delicious chocolate cake Mary Margaret had always wanted to know the secret ingredients to. Ruby had borrowed the book and, not so accidentally, left out the fact that her friend would be helping her bake. The younger woman had retold her earlier attempts at baking, making the schoolteacher laugh out loud at Ruby's thoughts of meddling though somehow, hoping genes would bless her with some strange baking-power she'd never known existed. Of course, after making one batch of completely failed muffins two days ago and almost putting the oven mittens on fire, Ruby realized it had all just been wishful thinking on her part. Luckily Mary Margaret had come to the rescue.

They'd baked pies and an assortment of cookies that would hopefully last until Ruby's granny were back on her feet. Now, they'd decided to have a go at the famous chocolate cake. Mary Margaret was happy, she enjoyed baking and doing so with Ruby only added to her enjoyment. They'd laughed and played around, dancing around the kitchen as the radio played songs one or both of them liked.

Ruby was busy melting chocolate on the stove as Mary Margaret measured the other ingredients into a bowl. After gently stirring the melted chocolate into the bowl they poured the enticing mixture on top of the freshly baked cake. Standing back, bowl in hand, Mary Margaret looked at their creation. It looked exactly as it should, she could only hope it would taste as good as the ones she'd tried at the diner through the years.

Running her finger across the lip of the bowl, she caught some of the chocolate mixture before it managed to drip onto the floor. Ruby had turned from the table, looking pleased and slightly flushed from the heat of the kitchen. She reached her hand towards the bowl, but instead of dipping her fingers into the sticky yummyness she grabbed hold of Mary Margaret's hand. As if in slow-motion Mary Margaret saw her hand being brought to Ruby's red lips, her knees went weak as her chocolate covered finger was wrapped in a warm mouth, tongue swirling against her sensitive fingertip.

"R... Ruby?"

The younger woman looked at Mary Margaret, tongue rolling a final time across fingertip before she gently let her go. Mary Margaret almost whimpered at the loss of warm pleasure against her skin. An astounded look on her face, eyes searching the ones in front of her, searching for something to tell her this was for real, that what she'd just experienced had really happened. Ruby stared back, eyes serious, a soft smile gracing her lips.

...

Emma fell backwards on top of the bed, jolting the stack of neatly folded clothes Mary Margret had just placed there. The schoolteacher smiled indulgently at the other woman's behaviour, happy that although they didn't live together anymore, they still had that special blend of comfortable friendship between them.

"So?" Emma started. "I barely see you anymore."

Mary Margaret put down the last of the sweaters she'd been folding. "I've been busy. You've been busy." She blushed, turning her head so the blonde wouldn't see.

Emma's eyes grew big and she sat straight up, making the stack of laundry tilt dangerously to one side. "You've met someone!"

Mary Margaret turned towards the blonde. She thought about denying it, but knowing Emma's affinity for finding out the truth and knowing exactly when people were lying there really was no point to try to hide this. Instead she smiled, a huge grin, letting the joy she felt inside out in one big rush of happiness. "Yeah, I have. I've met someone."

"How? Who? Tell me! How'd you meet? All I ever see you do is work and sit around Granny's diner solving crossword puzzles with Ruby." A look of total shock registered on Emma's face. "Ruby?" The blonde's eyebrows were closer to her hairline than Mary Margaret had ever seen them. The schoolteacher let out an amused chuckle, she didn't know what to say. Emma's reaction was close to the one she'd once had as she'd learned of the blonde's involvement with Regina.

"Yes, Ruby." Was all that she said, the happiness she felt never leaving her face.

Emma looked at her, really looked at her, her eyes searching for something and apparently finding it as a joyful smile graced her face.

"Good for you Mary Margaret. Good for you."


End file.
